


Underneath the Underneath

by tobitobito



Series: Glee/Flash Xovers [3]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Again, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bi Thad, Gay Barry Allen, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iris West Needs a Hug, I’m so sorry, Klaine are kind of jerks, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Secret Relationship, Thadbastian, scandals, wow this is dark oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobitobito/pseuds/tobitobito
Summary: Sebastian has been acting weirdly, Trent, Niff and Klaine decide to confront him about it.





	1. Fuck Your Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this is so fucking dark jesus christ.

“Smythe, if you’re going to be ditching practice then maybe you shouldn’t be a Warbler!” His captain sneered, close enough to his face that he could practically smell what he had had for lunch. Gross.

Hunter was always on his case about everything and right now questions were the last thing he needed. His adoptive father was in the goddamn hospital because he’d been fucking shot and himself and Iris had both gotten jobs to help pay for the hospital bills. Not that he’d actually tell Iris all of the ways he was making money. So why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone and stop asking stupid fucking questions? How hard was it for them to just mind their own business?

“Unfortunately I’ve got something more important on weekends, I wish to fucking god that it wasn’t but life can’t always go my way.” He spat. Even though they might not believe it, it was the truth, he wished so fucking hard that Joe was alright and he didn’t have to pick up extra shifts on his job and miss practice but sometimes that’s just how it goes. 

“What could be more important than practice?” Ah here it is, the privilege is showing. 

“It’s not like you’d understand.” He decided to just go back to his dorm room. That way maybe they, or more specifically, Hunter, would stop asking questions. 

“Smythe, get back here!” Hunter yelled at him as he stalked out of the choir room.

“Fuck off!” Sebastian flipped him the bird on his way out. Okay so maybe that was slightly unnecessary but it definitely made him feel better.

00000

“Hey look, Blaine, Kurt, I know you don’t want to see us but we’ve come to apologise-“ Nick started but was cut off by Blaine.

“It’s fine, you three couldn’t have known what Sebastian would do, honestly, the only person we don’t want see is him. Thank you for apologising, though.” 

“Well, uh, Nick, Trent and I were wondering if you guys would like to come to Scandals with us, we’ll pay for drinks.” Jeff offered the couple.

“Why not? Free drinks.” 

00000

They entered Scandals, the bright lights and loud chatter were almost overwhelming. It had been a while since they’d been to any bar, let alone Scandals, come to think of it, the last time they entered the building they were with Sebastian.

“So, drinks on you?” Kurt was asking a distracted Jeff, “Jeff? What’s-“ his breath caught as he spotted that son of a bitch, Sebastian Smythe. He was about to turn to Blaine and tell him that they were leaving when he saw a middle aged man hand Sebastian money. It was only after this odd exchange that he realised Smythe looked nowhere near as put together as usual. No way. He wouldn’t. He was a spoilt rich kid he wouldn’t- would he? This was Sebastian Smythe after all, Kurt still didn’t know him that well. He glanced over at the others, all of them seeming to come to the same conclusion.

“He can’t be-“ Just as Trent began his sentence, Sebastian spotted them. Before they could make their way over to the other boy and interrogate him, he practically sprinted out of the club, looking panicked.

“He is.” Blaine looked sad, even though they were talking about the boy that had nearly blinded him.

“I don’t care how much of a dick he is, we need to find out what the fuck he thinks he’s doing and why.” Everyone agreed with Nick’s statement. If Sebastian was doing what they thought he was doing then they definitely had to stop him, or at least tell someone who could get him to stop. Hopefully that meant his parents would find out, they were probably rich snobs who didn’t want their son to tarnish their reputation. But maybe if Smythe’s parents found out then they’d tell him off enough for him to stop being such a fucking douche. Or not but what he had resorted to doing definitely wasn’t healthy and someone close to him finding out could be a good reality check.

“We could follow him out?” Kurt suggested, looking nervous.

“Hardly. Knowing Bas he’s probably long gone by now. We’ll confront him about it. But where?” Trent thought about where Sebastian was mostly likely to go.

“He practically lives in the Lima Bean,” Kurt snorted, “We’ll find him there.”


	2. Failed Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m sorry not updating and that this is a fairly short chapter but I’ve been super busy!!!!

“Smythe!” Kurt was right. Sebastian was sitting at his usual spot in the Lima Bean, leaning over some kind of study notes for one test or another. His coffee probably had some kind of liquor in it, despite him still being a high school student, but that was Sebastian for you, practically a teenage alcoholic.

“And what do you ladies want?” Smythe asked, smirking as they approached but looking less than happy to see them.

“About what we saw at Scandals, you can’t seriously be-“ Kurt started to lecture the other boy before being interrupted.

“It’s none of your fucking business, gay face,” he stood up and started packing his school things into a rucksack, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” 

Kurt snorted, like he was going to believe that! The son of a bitch was just trying to get out of having a conversation. If he thought he was so much smarter than everyone else then why was he doing something so fucking stupid? Kurt would get to the bottom of this, no matter how much Smythe tried to avoid it.

Jeff turned to Kurt with concern showing clearly on his face as Sebastian stormed out of the coffee shop, “I think there might be something going on with him, other than just what we saw at Scandals I mean. I’ve never seen him look so tired before. He looks like he hasn’t slept properly in weeks.”

“I think Jeff’s right.” Nick was surprised to see his former captain looking so run down, it just wasn’t like him. The taller boy made looking constantly suave and confident seem as easy as basic addition. To be seen with bags under his eyes and messed up hair would be considered a disgrace. Even if Hummel didn’t agree, Nick knew he and Jeff knew Sebastian better, something was up, like, a really big something. That much should have been obvious with the incident at Scandals but Nick had been so shocked that it hadn’t really settled in.

“Fine, whatever, he’s still a dick.” Well, that didn’t go quite as well as they had hoped.

To say Sebastian was pissed off would be an understatement. Who the fuck did Hummel think he was? Some kind of gay Jesus? Fuck no! He wasn’t gonna accept help from that guy. He wasn’t arrogant enough to think that he didn’t need any help he just didn’t think he needed it from a gayface who was convinced that he was the epitome of all that was good and sparkly.

All he wanted to do was enjoy a nice warm cup of coffee before he had to rush off to work or some other shit and now his usual place to get away from the rich snobs at Dalton was taken over by fucking gayface. Oh well. He was starting to get so busy that he probably wouldn’t have time for a coffee break anyway. 

Jeff sped up as he saw Sebastian walking down the hall to French, he didn’t take that class so he’d need to hurry if he wanted to catch Sebastian and make it to English without getting a detention. As he neared a smaller hallway, Sebastian pulled out his phone and stepped into it.

“What do you mean he’s- what do you mean he’s dead? I didn’t even get to say goodbye, Joe. You’re not my father, I don’t care about-“ He choked up, face red and puffy. Before Jeff could react he stepped out of the small hallway and sprinted in the direction of the dorms. Shit. Jeff had just intruded on a very private moment. He’d never thought there’d be a day in which he would see a guy like Sebastian Smythe crying but here he was, standing in a stunned silence at what he had just witnessed.


End file.
